


Single Father

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koshinen
Genre: Children, M/M, Rating: NC17, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for glam_kink prompt: Lots of fics out there have Adam meeting and falling in love with a single father. This time, though, I want the person with the child from a previous relationship to be Adam. Perhaps he and the other father broke up, perhaps the other father died, perhaps a friend died and Adam got custody of the child, or, hell, you can even go with mpreg, if you'd like--whatever. I just wanna see Adam as the single dad this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Real people in fake stories. The whole story is made. No one in this story living or dead is like this in real life.

Adam was at the coffee shop in Finland when he saw him. He was small, blonde, and had tattoos down his arm and one on his neck. Adam smiled as the blonde talked to his friend that he was with. He seemed to be really into whatever he was talking about and was moving his hands to tell his story. The girl he was with smiled and laughed at whatever he said making the guy smile as well.

The guy’s order came up and he took his coffee to a table. He walked pasted Adam and kept walking.

“Daddy, I want hot coco.” Camden said.

“Ok you can get hot chocolate baby.” Adam replied.

Camden was Adam’s 5-year-old son from a former relationship. Drew had left Adam and Camden without a good bye. Camden was still young enough when it happened that he didn’t remember what happened. He only knew Drew from a the photos in baby book.

Adam ordered and as he waited, with Camden at his side, for their order to be made Adam looked to the blondes’ table. The guy was looking at Adam and their eyes met before he looked away and said something to his friend.

“Adam.” Came the voice of one of the workers.

Adam picked up his coffee and Camden’s hot chocolate.

“Be careful buddy don’t drink it too fast or you'll burn your mouth.” Adam said.

Camden took the hot chocolate cup from Adam and blew at it to cool it down like he was taught.

“Want to hang out here for a while to drink our coffee and hot coco?” Adam asked the little boy.

“Ok.” Camden said.

Adam went to a table close to the blond, but not close enough that it was obvious he was checking him out.

Camden chatted away to Adam about how he was going to go shopping with Cam and Tommy while they were in London in a few days and how they were going to take him to a huge toy store and let him get whatever he wanted.

Adam listened as best he could while he watched the blond. Finally the friend he was with left him to go use the restroom. Adam watched her go and then set his eyes on the guy again. The guy was looking right at Adam and looked at Camden.

The guy smiled and got up. He walked to Adam and smiled down at him.

“Are you American?” the guy asked.

Adam replied with a smile, “Yes.”

“What are you doing in Finland?” the guy asked.

“Business.” Adam replied.

“We’re on tour!” Camden answered.

“On tour?” the guy asked back.

“Yea, daddy is a singer and he performs in the coolest outfits. He plays with my aunts and uncles every night and even kisses uncle Tommy!” Camden explained.

The guy laughed, “Is that so?”

Adam laughed at Camden, “What he’s trying to say is I’m kind of a famous singer and I kiss my bass player every night.”

The guy smiled, “Well that’s cool. What’s your name? I’m Sauli.”

“Adam, nice to meet you Sauli.” Adam said and stuck his hand out to shake Sauli’s hand.

“And what’s your name?” Sauli asks turning to Camden.

“Camden Levon Lambert.” Camden says.

Sauli smiles putting two and two together, “Nice to meet you Camden.”

Sauli’s friend comes over to him and says something in Finnish. He turns back to Adam and says, “We have to go, but I’ll see you later.”

Adam smiles, “Can’t wait.”

\--------------------  
That night Adam searches for Sauli in the audience. He can’t find him and thinks maybe he was further in the crowd then what Adam was hoping for or he wasn't there at all. After the show he goes back stage to find Camden on Terrence’s shoulders.

“T let me watch your encore!” Camden says to Adam.

“Did you like it?” Adam asks.

“Yes! But I don’t like the fans touching you.” Camden replies.

Adam smiles, “Baby you know that’s all part of the show. I can’t tell them to not touch me.”

Camden pouts.

Adam sighs, “Camden you know it’s all part of the show. I don’t like it at all.”

“Then why do you let it happen?” Camden asks.

“Because it’s what they want…hey come on I have to get changed and we’re going to a hotel tonight. We can watch _Cars_ at the hotel.”

Camden smiles and has Terrence help me off the man’s shoulders.

There’s a knock on the Adam’s dressing room door a few minutes later and Lane walks in.

“You have one interview to do before you head out.” Lane says.

“I thought we did all the press for today.” Adam replies.

“I know, but this was a last minute thing. It’s a web show with two co-hosts, a guy and girl. They’re really nice and wont take too much of your time.” Lane explains.

Adam sighs, “Ok…send them in, in 5.”

Lane leaves the room and Adam goes back to getting out of his stage make up and outfit.

5 minutes later there’s another knock on the door and Adam opens it to find Sauli and his friend from the coffee shop standing behind it.

“You’re here.” Adam says surprised.

“I am.” Sauli replies.

“Come in and have a seat. I was just finishing up my after show rituals.” Adam says.

Sauli and his co-host came in and sat down on the couch.

“Hey Camden.” Sauli greeted the little boy on the floor.

“Hi.” Camden said back without looking up from his toys.

“So lets get started.” Adam said coming back to Sauli and Katri, who introduced herself to the camera as they started the interview.

Adam answered questions about the tour and his next album, the usual stuff that was boring. The whole time he couldn’t take his eyes off of Sauli, even while Katri was asking him questions.

At the end of the interview Adam thanked Sauli and Katri for seeing the show and being great interviewers.

“Sauli wait.” Adam said as he watched the man start to go out the door.

“Yes?” Sauli asked.

Adam went up to him, “So…I would say let’s go out for a drink, but I have Camden. So I was wondering if you’d like to come back to my hotel room.”

“And where would Camden be?” Sauli asked.

“I can get Tommy to watch him. He loves Tommy.” Adam replied.

Sauli smiled, “Ok…I’ll meet you at the hotel.”

Adam smiled back and gave Sauli the hotel name and address before he left.

\---------------------------

Back at the hotel, Adam took Camden now dressed in his pajamas and holding his stuffed elephant to Tommy and Isaac’s room.

“Be good for uncle Tommy. No yelling, no hair pulling, no whining when he tells you it’s time for bed.” Adam said.

“I know dad.” Camden said as he rolled his eyes.

Adam smirked and knocked on the hotel room door. Tommy answered not surprised at seeing Adam and Camden there.

“Hey what’s up?” Tommy asked.

“I have a guest coming over and was wondering if you’d watch Camden.” Adam said.

Tommy smiled, “It’ll cost you, but ok. Come on in Cam.”

Camden ran into the room and jumped on the bed.

“He wants to watch _Cars_ , but after that he needs to brush his teeth and go to bed. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.” Adam said.

“I know, no sugar, soda, or dairy either. I’ve done this enough to know the rules Ad.” Tommy said back.

Adam gave him small smile, “Thank you so much. I owe you.”

“You owe me a lot.” Tommy replied with a smirk.

Adam just shook his head and left the hotel room.

\--------------------------

Now with Camden safely with Tommy for the night Adam could get ready for his date with Sauli. He took a quick shower to get the rest of the sweat and glitter off from the show earlier, brushed his hair back so it was off his face, and put on his special cologne he only wore when he was going out and wanted to get lucky.

As Adam was putting on his outfit there was a knock on the door. Adam checked himself in the mirror one last time, then went to the door and answered it.

“Hey Sauli so glad you could make it.” Adam said as the door opened.

Sauli smiled, “Thank you for the invite.”

“Do you want something to drink?” Adam asked.

“Sure…um, whatever you’re having is fine.” Sauli answered back.

Adam goes over to the mini bar and gets out the whiskey. He pours two doubles and turns to take the glass to Sauli. He sees Sauli still standing by the door.

“You can come into the room. It’s fine.” Adam says.

Sauli walks over to Adam and takes the drink from his hand, “Thanks.”

Adam smiles, “Your welcome.”

Sauli sits on the couch and Adam joins him.

“So…Camden…” Sauli says, but trails off.

“My son, yes, what about him?” Adam questions him.

“Um, he’s…I don’t know. I just want to know all about him. The whole story of his being…is that weird?” Sauli asks.

Adam chuckles, “No, that’s fine. Well hmm, where to start? Well Camden is biologically my son, but thank god my genes aren’t that dominate. I’m a natural red head and it was hell to grow up being a ginger, so him having to go through that would be painful…He’s my son with my ex, Drew. We, um, we don’t see Drew anymore. He left me, us, when Camden was barely 2. I…I don’t want to talk about that though.”

Sauli nods, “I understand...it’s a sore subject.”

“Yeah, it’s just…I want Camden to be able to know both his parents, but Drew doesn’t want anything to do with him.” Adam replies.

“So…what about your music? You seem to have a variety of songs on your album.” Sauli says changing the subject.

Adam smiles, “To be honest it was a rushed album. I mean I love all my songs, but making it in 3 months while on the American Idol tour wasn’t the ideal situation. Hopefully this time around I’ll have more time to create and play around with tracks and stuff before the whole album's put together.”

“You’re passionate about your music.” Sauli states.

“I am…what about you? What’s the one thing you want to do?” Adam asks.

Sauli thinks before he answers, “Fashion…I love dressing up and dressing people up. I want to design my own clothes and have a whole fashion line. I can’t do that in Finland though.”

Adam smiles, “Well, maybe you can come out to LA sometime and meet some of my friends.”

Sauli smiles at that. They talked for hours until they’re both laughing from exhausting.

“I should go.” Sauli says after his last laughing fit.

Adam calms down, “It’s late…well early depending on how you look at it. Stay over.”

“Are you sure?” Sauli asks.

“I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t.” Adam replies.

Sauli smiles and leans in to kiss Adam. It’s a slow kiss that ends with Adam pulling back.

“We really should go to bed.” Adam says.

“Yea…” Sauli replies.

They slowly get up from the couch and move into the bedroom. Sauli undresses on one side of the bed and Adam on the other. They have their backs turned to one another, so neither can see the other undressing.

Adam slipped into bed before Sauli was done getting out of clothes. When Sauli turned around he smiled at Adam, who was holding the bedding up for Sauli to get in. He settled in next to Adam and Adam turned the light off. They were in darkness and quiet.

“Sauli…I like you a lot. When I saw you this morning I couldn’t take my eyes off of you. But we live in totally different countries and…I don’t know what to do.” Adam confessed.

Adam felt Sauli move over and he draped his arm around him as he came to cuddle into Adam’s side.

“I like you too…we’ll make it work.” Sauli replied.

Adam kissed the top of Sauli head and settles in to sleep.

\--------------------------------  
After the tour was over Adam invited Sauli to spend a few days with him and Camden in Paris. It wasn’t going to be a total romantic vacation, but Lane promised to let Adam and Sauli have some times to themselves to get to know each other better.

During the day they would walk around to see all the tourist spots and took pictures by everything. They went shopping and ate at little cafes they found. Camden was warming up to Sauli quickly and soon had Sauli wrapped around his finger.

“Sauli! Look it’s the…the Awful Tower!” Camden said pointing to the “Awful Tower”.

“It’s Eiffel Tower buddy.” Adam corrected.

“Can we go to the top?” Camden asked Adam.

Adam looked at Sauli who nodded that he’d go with them, “Sure, lets get our tickets.”

Camden was jumping up and down once they made it to the observation deck. He was so excited to look out and see the city that he couldn’t talk.

“This is new. He usually would be talking a mile a minute.” Adam comments to Sauli.

“I know…I’ve been with him the last 3 days.” Sauli says back.

Adam smiles and pulls Sauli to him giving him a quick kiss.

“Daddy, can I have one of these at home?” Camden asks.

Adam chuckles, “We can’t have the Eiffel Tower at home, but I’m sure we can get you a tree house or something.”

Camden smiles, “That would be so cool!”

\-------------------------  
That night Lane watched Camden while Adam took Sauli out to dinner. They’re at a very fancy restaurant that Sauli can’t believe the prices of the food.

“Adam this is too much.” Sauli says.

“Non-sense, I wanted to treat you to something special…you’ve put up with Camden the last few days and I want you to know how much I appreciate it.” Adam replies.

Sauli smiles, “Adam, I love Camden. He’s a great kid.”

Adam smiled back and moves to give Sauli a kiss that gets broken by the waiter clearing his throat.

Once dinner is over and they share a dessert that Adam tells Sauli will add 10 pounds to his figure they make the walk back to the hotel. They ended up in front of the Eiffel Tower again, but this time it’s lit up and Sauli can’t help but let out a gasp.

“It’s even more beautiful at night.” Sauli comments.

“Yes it is.” Adam replies and pulls Sauli into his side.

They stand there looking at the Eiffel Tower for a few moments before Adam turns Sauli’s head and leans down to kiss him. They make out in front of the tower until breathing is needed.

“Lets go back to the hotel…we can finish this in private.” Adam says with a wink.

Once back at the hotel Adam and Sauli make quick work of their clothes and are tumbling onto the bed once they’re naked.

Adam is under Sauli while Sauli nips, licks, and kisses any piece of skin he can. He gets Adam to moan as he moves lower and nips at Adam’s stomach.

“Beautiful.” Sauli breathes out as he moves over to Adam’s dick.

Adam whines in the back of this throat as Sauli takes his time licking Adam’s hard cock. Sauli licks from base to tip and back down again. He licks at the head and Adam bucks up at the pleasure. Finally Sauli takes Adam into the wet heat of his mouth and Adam moans. Sauli slowly takes Adam all the way down his throat.

“Baby…so good.” Adam pants.

Sauli smiles as he moves back up. He stays at the head of Adam’s cock until Adam pleads for him to continue. Sauli sucks Adam down again a few more times before he pulls all the way off.

Adam whines and tries to give Sauli an evil look, but Sauli isn’t paying attention as he’s getting the lube and a condom from the drawer.

“Watch me.” Sauli says and opens the lube. He pours some onto his fingers, than closes the lid again.

Adam watches as Sauli reaches again himself and strokes at his hole. Sauli sighs as he puts one finger in.

“Turn again…I want to see.” Adam says.

Sauli pulls out and turns, so he is on his knees facing away from Adam. He reaches around again and presses one finger in. He sighs as he moves his finger in and out before adding a second. His hole is stretched around his two fingers and Adam can’t get enough. He needs more.

“One more.” Adam says.

Sauli looks back at Adam before slowly putting in a third finger. Sauli moans as his fingers stretch his hole and hit his prostate. Adam watches and strokes his cock in time with Sauil’s fingers.

“Enough…I want to come in you.” Adam says.

Sauli pulls his fingers out, but doesn’t move from his position. He feels Adam moving around and soon feels Adam’s covered dick in his crack. Adam moves a couple of times in Sauli’s crack making them both moan out.

Adam grabs the lube and puts more on Sauli’s hole and his covered dick before he positions his cock at Sauli’s entrance. Adam moves slowly pushing in and Sauli takes him in as much as possible.

Once Adam is all the way in he pauses to feel Sauli’s tight heat around him. It feels like nothing he’s ever dreamed of.

“Move.” Sauli says and pushes his ass back into Adam.

Adam smiles and pulls out slowly, teasing the other man, then pushes back in. He moves slowly getting an angle that works for both of them before he speeds up. Sauli is pushing back as he pushes in and he hit’s Sauli’s prostate making Sauli moan loudly. Adam tries to angle himself so that he hits that spot every time.

“So good…more, need more…” Sauli moans.

Adam pulls Sauli up, so that Adam is now sitting on his heels and Sauli is sitting on his dick. Sauli moans as Adam’s dick goes further in.

“So good…feel so good, baby.” Adam whispers into Sauli’s ear.

Sauli can’t talk as Adam moves in him. He moves to take hold of his leaking member and moves his hand in time with Adam. Sauli and Adam’s moans are in unison and they don’t know who’s the one being louder.

Sauli comes first with a gasp and silent cry as he shoots over his hand. His hole clenches around Adam and Adam thrusts twice more before he shoots too. They fall onto the bed; Sauli under Adam as they catch their breath.

Adam’s the first to move and slowly slips out of Sauli, which makes Sauli whine.

“Shh, baby…just relax I’ll take care of everything.” Adam whispers and pets Sauli’s sweaty hair down.

Sauli doesn’t move as Adam comes back with a warm washcloth and cleans his come covered hand, then his hole. He hears Adam moving around the room then feels Adam move his body under the sheets. Adam is there next to Sauli pulling him in.

“So good baby, felt so good.” Adam coos into Sauli’s ear.

Sauli smiles and holds Adam tighter.

“I love you.” Adam whispers.

Sauli’s breathing stops. He can’t say anything.

“Shit…shit…this is not how I wanted it to be…shit.” Adam says.

Sauli moves so he can look down at Adam, “Baby…I love you too.”

Adam smiles at Sauli and they kiss softly.

“These last few days have been amazing.” Sauli says as he pulls away and goes back to his previous position.

The next morning Adam wakes up to his phone ringing. He looks blurry eyed to see that it’s Lane calling.

“Shit did I over sleep?” Adam asks her when he answers.

She lines on the other end, “No, but I do have some good…no great news!”

Adam’s waking up slowly, “So what is it?”

“You’re were nominated for a Grammy!” Lane yells down the phone.

“What? You mean…I…I…” Adam can’t breathe or talk. A Grammy. A. GRAMMY. This is what he’s been working for.

“Congratulations Adam!” Lane says.

“Th-thank you.” Adam says still not believing it.

“Camden wants to talk to you.” Lane says and Adam hears the phone switching between the woman and his son.

“Hi daddy! You have a Grammy!” Camden says happily.

Adam smiles as he hears Camden, “Hi Cam…thank you, but I don’t have a Grammy yet. But soon.”

“I’m so happy! Lane let me have ice cream for dinner last night and she let me watch any movie I wanted.” Camden told his father.

Adam should be mad that Lane fed his son ice cream for dinner, but with the Grammy news he can’t, “Sounds like you had a great time. You can tell me all about it later, now can I talk to Lane again?” Adam asks.

“Ok...bye daddy.” Camden says.

“Bye buddy.” Adam says and waits for Lane to come back on the line.

“Hey Adam.” Lane says when she has the phone back.

“Hey, can you watch Camden for a few more hours? I need to celebrate with Sauli.” Adam explains.

Adam can hear the smile in Lane’s voice, “Sure, but you owe me a spa day.”

Adam smiles, “Deal…see you guys later.”

Adam hangs up and turns to look at Sauli. The other man’s awake and has a smile on his face.

“Morning.” Sauli says.

“Morning baby.” Adam replies and moves to kiss Sauli.

Adam pulls away and smiles at Sauli, “I got some good news.”

“Oh yeah?” Sauli replies.

“Yes…very good news.” Adam says.

“What?” Sauli questions back.

“I am a Grammy nominated artist!” Adam says.

Sauli’s eyes go wide, “No way! Baby that’s amazing! I’m so proud of you!”

Adam smiles and pulls Sauli towards him. They kiss and rub against each other. Adam pulls back to look at Sauli.

“Lane’s going to watch Cam for a few hours so we can celebrate.” Adam says.

Sauli smiles back, “Sounds likes a plan.”


	2. Sauli's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauli comes to California.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Real people in fake stories. The whole story is made up no one in this story living or dead is like this in real life.

Adam and Sauli spend the last days in Paris with Camden. When the trip's over and Adam’s on his way to do the last two shows in LA and the two Jingle Balls on the east coast they make promises of phone calls and text messages.

“I’ll miss you.” Adam whispers to Sauli on the way to the airport.

“I’ll see you before you know it.” Sauli replies.

“Wont be soon enough.” Adam says back.

When they get to the airport they sat in the car while Lane and Camden wait for them outside with the luggage.

“I want to know you get home safely. No matter what time.” Adam says.

“I promise to text you.” Sauli says back.

“I love you. I can’t wait for you to come to California.” Adam says tearing up.

“I can’t wait to come visit. I love you too.” Sauli says back. He moves and kisses Adam.

They kiss slowly trying to savor the taste of one another. It’ll be their last kiss until January. Sauli pulls away first, but presses their foreheads together.

“I love you. I’ll miss you.” Sauli whispers.

“Miss you more…love you too.” Adam says back and kisses Sauli one more time before getting out of the car.

Camden hugs Sauli goodbye once he’s out of the car.

“You’re the bestest Sauli. I’ll miss you!” Camden says.

“I’ll miss you too, Cam. I’ll see you soon though.” Sauli says back.

Sauli grabs his bags and makes to go to his terminal, which is a few doors down from Adam’s.

Adam texts him as he watches Sauli leave, _Miss you already…can’t wait to see you in the California sun. :)_

Sauli smiles and turns back around to see Adam smiling back at him.

\-----------------------  
The next few weeks go by quickly. With the two shows in LA and the two Jingle Balls on the east coast Adam’s busy. Plus he still has to shop for Camden’s Christmas presents and Neil’s birthday present that really is going to be a Christmas/birthday gift as Neil’s leaving on his Asian adventure right after Christmas.

Between shopping and the shows Adam finds time to text Sauli or have a late night Skype session with him. Sauli told Adam about what he got his nephews for Christmas and how Katri and he were busy getting their show ready for the road. Every so often they would try skype sex, but Sauli said he wanted the real Adam rather then the Skype Adam moaning for him.

At Christmas Adam and Camden had a full day of presents and family coming over. Even though Adam was Jewish it didn’t stop him from giving Camden a traditional Christmas with Santa, a family dinner, and Christmas carols.

“Daddy I didn’t get everything I wanted for Christmas.” Camden said as Adam’s putting him to bed.

“You didn’t? What’s missing?” Adam asks. He knows that he didn’t get Camden everything on his Christmas list, but he did get him a lot of it.

“Sauli…I wished really hard and wrote Santa that he’d be here, but he didn’t come.” Camden says sadly.

Adam sighs, “I know buddy, I wanted Sauli here too, but he’s still in Finland. He’ll be here in a month though and we’ll get to spend a lot of time with him.”

“I love Sauli. I want him to come live with us.” Camden comments.

Adam smiles, “I love him too. But I don’t think he’ll come live with us. He still has all his family in Finland and they’d miss him.”

“Maybe he can live with us and in Finland! We could go visit Finland, so it wont miss him.” Camden says excited.

Adam laughs, “I don’t know, buddy. We’ll see. Sleep now we have a busy few days coming up.

\--------------------------  
Adam’s busy writing and getting studio time in before Sauli visits plus spending time with Camden and planning his birthday it’s been a long few weeks. Adam and Camden also move into a new house in the Hollywood Hills. It’s high up that you can see LA in all it’s glory as well as private enough that Adam doesn’t have to worry about the paparazzi.

The day finally arrives for Sauli to come to LA. Adam had asked for him to stay with him and Camden, but Sauli says he’d stay in a hotel because he doesn’t want to give Camden the wrong idea.

Adam arrives at the airport, without Camden, 10 minutes before Sauli’s flight is to land. He walks to baggage claim and waits for Sauli.

Adam’s playing on his phone when he gets a text from Sauli, _We landed. Just getting off the plane now. Still have to go through customs. xx_

Adam smiles and text’s him back, _So excited you’re finally here. Can’t wait to see you, baby. xx_

Adam plays Angry Birds while looking around for Sauli. He sees the man walking towards him and he smiles putting his phone away. They meet each other half way smiles on both their faces.

“We’re here.” Adam states.

“I am.” Sauli replies.

“Missed you so much.” Adam breathes out.

“Missed you too.” Sauli replies.

They want to touch, kiss, but can’t with all the people around. Adam’s pretty sure he saw some paparazzi outside.

“Let’s grab your bags and I’ll take you to your hotel.” Adam says.

“Ok.” Sauli replies.

They find Sauli’s bag quickly and make their way out of the airport. Adam’s happy his picture wasn’t taken and he can get to his car without incident.

They get Sauli checked into the hotel and make it to his room before Adam’s pushing Sauli up against the door and kissing him senseless. Sauli kisses and bits at Adam’s lip trying to savor Adam’s taste.

Adam pulls away and looks at Sauli, “So beautiful…just how I remembered.”

Sauli smiles and goes back to kissing Adam.

They fuck dirty and fast against the wall and later end up in bed together with Sauli’s head resting on Adam’s chest.

“What are we doing tomorrow?” Sauli asks.

“Camden wants to take you to Disneyland.” Adam replies.

Sauli smiles, “I’ve never been to Disneyland. I can’t wait.”

“Camden’s already planned what he wants to do with you while you’re there. He says that he’s going to take you on the Haunted Mansion and hold your hand so you wont get scared.” Adam tells Sauli.

Sauli chuckles, “I can’t wait.”

\----------------------------  
The next morning Adam and Camden pick up Sauli and Sutan on the way to Disneyland. They get there at around 10 in the morning and the parking lot is packed. Adam carries Camden on his shoulders as they walk from the car to the tram that’s going to take them to the entrance of the park.

Camden’s excited and is bouncing in his seat on the tram as it drives towards Disneyland and California Adventure’s dual entrance.

“Daddy! Look it’s Mickey!” Camden says pointing to a picture of the famous mouse.

“Sure is buddy. Are you excited to meet him?” Adam asks.

“I can’t wait!” Camden says.

They get off the tram and through the security check quickly, but the ticket line takes time. Camden is bored quickly waiting in line and pulls at Adam’s hand.

“Daddy…why can’t we just get our tickets before everyone?” Camden whines.

“Cam, we can’t cut everyone that’s not right. You know that sometimes we have to wait.” Adam explains.

Camden lets out a huge sigh in defeat.

“Adam why don’t I go with Camden to the open area between the entrances so he can run around.” Sauli suggests.

“That would be great…I mean if you don’t mine.” Adam says.

“I don’t mine…Come on Cam, we can go walk around while your dad and Sutan wait to buy our tickets.” Sauli says.

Camden smiles at Sauli and takes his hand. They get out of line and make their way over to the open area where people were walking around going to either Disneyland or California Adventure.

“Sauli look it’s a C…like C for Camden!” Camden says pointing and pulling Sauli over to the big C that’s in front of California Adventure.

Camden climbs onto it and Sauli takes his picture.

“That’s a great picture buddy!” Sauli says happily.

Camden smiles back at Sauli before jumping off the base of the C and into Sauli’s arms. Sauli catches him and spins them around.

“I love you, Sauli. I want you to be my other daddy.” Camden says before he wiggles out of Sauli’s arms to climb back on the C to jump off again.

Sauli’s struck by Camden’s comment and doesn’t know what to say.

Adam walks up to Sauli, “Hey baby, ready?”

“Yea, Camden come on your dad’s got the tickets.” Sauli says to Camden.

Camden smiles and takes Sauli’s hand then takes Adam’s so he’s walking between the two of them.

“I feel left out.” Sutan comments jokingly.

“You can come hold my hand.” Adam says with a sly smile and a wink.

Sutan laughs, “In your dreams.”

They get a park guide to walk them around the park and they don’t have to wait in line for the rides. Camden was more then happy to not have to wait in line.

They hit up the Buzz Lightyear ride first and Camden rides with Sauli. They shoot at the aliens and Zorg. Camden’s really good at shooting the targets and ends up beating Sauli’s score.

“They took our picture.” Camden says and pulls Sauli over to the screens that will let him see their photo.

Sauli goes through the photos with Camden, “There’s daddy and uncle Sutan!” Camden says pointing at the picture.

“Then here’s our picture.” Sauli says and points to the picture that’s next to Adam and Sutan’s.

Camden looks at it then presses a button, “Put in your email…you can have it on your computer.”

Sauli just nods along and puts in his email address.

“Camden time to go.” Adam says to the little boy.

“Can we go again?” Camden asks look up at Adam.

“Maybe later. We have to show Sauli all the rides.” Adam says.

“We should go on Space Mountain!” Camden yells.

“Shh, no yelling Cam.” Adam says, but already starts moving to go on the next ride Camden suggested.

By lunchtime they had been on Buzz Lightyear, Space Mountain, the Matterhorn, Small World, went to ToonTown, rode the train around the park, and were now eating before hitting up Pirates of the Caribbean, Jungle Cruise, and all the other rides on that side of the park.

“Daddy, can we go on the boat?” Camden asked.

“Sure buddy.” Adam said.

“Then after I want to go on Splash Mountain, Winnie the Pooh, the canoes, Haunted Mansion, Jungle Cruise…” Camden said naming off the rides.

“Woah, buddy, you have to let Sauli pick a ride or two. It’s his first time here.” Adam told the little boy.

Camden sighed, “Ok…but after the boat. I want to on the boat, then Sauli can pick.”

Adam chuckled, “Sure buddy.”

They rode the Mark Twain boat around the river. Sutan had taken Camden up to the top of the boat to look out over the park letting Adam have a few minutes with Sauli.

“He’s a hand full sometimes.” Adam said as he watched Sutan and Camden go up the stairs.

“He’s a kid that’s how they are.” Sauli commented.

“Sorry that he keeps wanting to ride with you. I know that’s probably not what you planned.” Adam said back.

Sauli smiles, “He’s a good kid. I don’t mind.”

Adam smiles back and turns around making sure no one’s watching him and Sauli before he leans down and kisses Sauli quickly.

Sauli smiles into the kiss.

The rest of the day is spent trying to not get caught up by a group of fans that want to take pictures of Adam and get his autograph. By dinner time the park guide gets a couple of security guards to keep the group at bay while Adam and his group eat in peace.

“Daddy when are the fireworks?” Camden asks.

“Still a couple of hours. Do you want to go on Buzz again?” Adam replies.

Camden’s eyes light up, “Yes!”

They finish dinner and go to the Buzz Lightyear ride. Camden sits with Sutan this time and beats the man’s score worst then he beat Sauli.

Adam and Sauli ride, but don’t really play the game as they try to steal kisses without everyone noticing.

“After the fireworks we can go.” Adam says.

“We should go on one more ride before we leave.” Sauli replies.

“Whatever you want. It’s your trip.” Adam says back.

Sauli smiles and kisses Adam quickly.

The fireworks show is beautiful and Adam wraps his arms around Sauli as they watch. Camden has taken a liking to Sutan as the day went on and is sitting on the taller man’s shoulders to watch the show.

“Beautiful…like you.” Sauli whispers into Adam’s ear.

\-----------------------  
Adam spends time in the studio the day before his birthday party. He felt bad not spending time with Sauli, but Sauli said that it was fine. He could do some research for the upcoming “road trip” shows for his show with Katri.

It’s lunchtime when Sauli gets a message from Adam, _Come outside and bring a jacket._

Sauli smiles and closes his laptop and tidies up his papers before grabbing a jacket and going down to the lobby of his hotel and out the door. He smiles as he sees Adam standing there at the side of his mustang waiting for him.

“Hey baby.” Sauli greets and moves to kiss Adam.

Adam happily returns it, “Hey.”

Adam opens the door for Sauli and the man slips into the car. Adam walks around the other side of the car and gets in.

“I’m taking you to lunch at a very special place.” is Adam’s only hint as he drives.

They go on the highway and get off. They make their way up a road and when Adam gets to wear he wants he parks and turns the car off.

“Come on.” Adam says.

Sauli gets out of the car and sees that Adam’s opened the drunk to get a basket out it.

“A picnic?” Sauli asks with a smile.

“Yes.” Adam replies.

Sauli takes Adam’s hand as Adam leads Sauli to a spot hidden away by trees, but opens up to a view of LA.

Sauli’s breath is taken away as he looks at the view. He’s been to Adam’s house, which looks out to LA as well, but this was even better.

“Come sit and relax.” Adam says.

Sauli moves over to the blanket Adam laid out and sits next to Adam. Adam opens the basket and produces sandwiches, fruit, cheese, and champagne.

They eat and talk about Adam’s album. It’s going better then Adam thought and he can’t wait to share some of it with Sauli.

“You should come visit.” Adam says.

“I don’t want to be in the way.” Sauli replies.

“You wont…promise. You can come for an hour and leave after that if you want.” Adam answers.

“I’ll think about it.” Sauli says back.

Adam only nods.

The conversation after that is about the party the next day and who everyone is. Adam warns Sauli that Brad would be there, but not to worry. He tells Sauli about the band, Alisan, and Danielle.

“Alisan and I are the godparents to our friend’s Lee and Scarlett’s baby. The baby's due like any second.” Adam says and just as he does his phone goes off.

“Speaking of Scarlett that’s a text from Lee, they’re going to the hospital now. Going to induce.” Adam says happily.

Sauli smiles, “You’re already a great father and you’re going to make a great godfather.”

Adam smiles back and steals a slow kiss from Sauli.

They stay in the hide out the rest of the afternoon. When the sun starts to set Adam decides it’s time to go. He drops Sauli off at his hotel and promises to come pick him up later for dinner.

“I’ll see you in a couple of hours.” Adam says.

“See you later.” Sauli says and kisses Adam goodbye.

\---------------------------  
The next day, Adam’s birthday, Adam and Sauli are at Adam’s house lazing around before the party that night when Adam gets a text from Alisan.

“Oh my god! Scarlett had the baby! Riff Maxwell Cherry!” Adam exclaims.

“He’s born on your birthday.” Sauli comments.

“Best birthday to have!” Adam replies and pulls Sauli up for a hug.

“Why are you yelling?” Camden asks coming into the living room.

“Aunty Scarlett had her baby!” Adam says happily.

Camden smiles and runs to his dad who picks him up hugging him close, “You’re cousin, Riff, was born on my birthday.”

“That’s so cool! When can I meet him? I can teach him how to ride a bike and draw the bestest dragons!” Camden comments.

Adam chuckles, “Buddy, Riff’s too little to ride a bike, but when he’s older you can teach him.”

Camden lets out a sigh, “But when can I meet him? Is Aunty Scarlett and Uncle Lee going to bring him here soon?”

“No buddy, not yet. He was just born and has to stay in the hospital a few days to make sure he’s not sick. Remember how Atticus and Beatrix had to stay in the hospital after they were born? We got to visit them there, so that’s what we’re going to have to do with Riff.” Adam explains to the little boy.

“Can we go now?” Camden asked.

Adam chuckles again, “Not yet…maybe in a couple of days. Aunty Scarlett will be too tried to see us.”

Camden wiggles out of Adam’s arms, “I’m going to go draw a picture for Riff.”

Adam watches as Camden walks to his room and hears the door close. Adam turns to Sauli who is smiling wide.

“What?” Adam asks.

“You and Camden are so a like.” Sauli replies.

“Oh yea?” Adam asks making his way back to Sauli.

“Yes…you both are so driven in what you want.” Sauli says.

Adam smiles and kisses Sauli, “When I’m passionate about something I want I go out to get.”

Sauli smiles, “Is that so?”

“Yes…I got you didn’t I?” Adam asks.

Sauli smiles brightly and kisses Adam.

\--------------------------------  
Two days later Adam takes Camden to meet Riff. He asked Sauli to come along, but Sauli said that he’d let Adam and Camden have some time with their family.

Adam and Camden are walking down the hall to Scarlett’s room as Adam tells Camden the rules.

“You have to quiet because Riff might be sleeping, no touching Aunty Scarlett’s belly because she has a big boo-boo on it and it hurts, and you have to wash your hands before you can hold Riff.” Adam explains.

“Ok.” Camden agrees quickly.

They make it to the door and knock before entering. Lee and Scarlett smile at Adam as he and Camden walk in.

“Hey guys, come meet the newest addition to the family.” Lee says.

Adam and Camden make their way over to Scarlett who’s holding Riff and Adam teared up.

“He’s prefect you guys. I’m so happy for you.” Adam sniffs.

“Can I hold him?” Camden asks as he peers at the small infant.

“Wash you hands first.” Adam says.

Camden runs over to the sink and Scarlett’s mother helps him wash his hands. After his hands are dried he runs back over to Adam and Riff.

“Sit down on the chair and you can hold him.” Adam says.

Camden climbs onto the chair next to Scarlett’s bed. Lee puts a pillow on Camden’s lap and then Adam’s there to pass Riff off to Camden. He supports the baby’s head as he gives him to Camden.

“Make sure his head doesn’t move.” Adam says. He slowly takes his hand away.

Camden watches Riff’s head make sure it doesn’t move like Adam told him too.

“Picture time!” Lee says happily.

Camden smiles into the camera and Lee takes the photo. Lee snaps a few more photos of the two boys together before he sets the camera down and just watches Camden with Riff.

Camden murmurs to the baby at what they’re going to do when he’s older and it makes Adam’s heart melt. He always wanted a sibling for Camden, but after Drew left that idea went out the window.

“Camden time to give someone else a turn to told Riff.” Adam says to the little boy.

Camden whines, but gives up Riff to Lee.

They stay a while longer talking to Lee and Scarlett. When it’s time to go Camden makes sure to kiss Riff on the head before he leaves.

\-----------------------------  
It’s the night of the Grammys and Camden’s sick. Adam was going to just not go to the Grammys because he knew he wasn’t going to win, but Sauli forces him to go.

“I can watch Camden. You can go to the show and come home after.” Sauli says.

“Are you sure?” Adam asks back.

“Yes, now get dressed the camera crew is going to be here any minute.” Sauli says and pushes Adam into his bedroom.

Sauli goes to Camden’s room to find the little boy in bed cuddling his stuffed elephant and watching _Beauty and the Beast_.

“Hey little man, how you feeling?” Sauli asks going over to Camden’s bed.

“My head hurts and my tummy doesn’t feel good.” Camden whines.

“Aww, I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?” Sauli asks.

“I want my daddy. He makes it all feel better.” Camden replies.

“Your daddy’s getting ready for the Grammys, but I can help you.” Sauli says.

Camden sniffs, “But daddy is the only one who can make it better.”

Sauli thinks for a moment then replies, “Well what if I get your daddy to write down what he does to make you feel better, then I can do it too.”

Camden thinks it over and with another sniff replies, “Ok.”

Sauli smiles and leaves the room to go to Adam.

“How’s it doing?” Adam asks.

“He wants you to make it all better, but I told him you were busy. But I said that maybe you could write down what you do to make him feel better and I can follow it?” Sauli replies.

Adam smiles, “I give him children’s Morton according to the label and give lots of cuddles.”

“I can do that.” Sauli says.

Adam was getting ready for the night and when the camera crew comes Adam is in performer mode. He talks to the camera about what he’s wearing and how he feels about being nominated. Sauli stays out of the way.

When it’s time to leave Adam asks the camera crew to wait for him outside so that he can say goodbye to Camden without the cameras in his son's face. They agree and leave his house while he goes back to Camden’s room.

“Hey buddy, I’m leaving now. Wish me luck.” Adam says going over to Camden.

“Good luck daddy.” Camden says and hugs Adam.

“Thanks buddy…love you. See you later.” Adam says and kisses the little boys’ head before he leaves.

Sauli is out in the hall waiting for Adam.

“If anything happens don’t hesitate to text me. I’ll have my phone on vibrate the whole night.” Adam says.

“Adam, we’ll be fine. I promise. Now, go and knock the shoes off of everyone.” Sauli says.

“Love you.” Adam replies.

“Love you too.” Sauli says in return and kisses Adam.

A couple of hours later Sauli has his laptop set up in Camden’s room so they can watch when it’s Adam’s category.

“Cam, it’s time.” Sauli says and turns the tv on mute and turns the volume up on his laptop.

They watch as the presenter reads off the names of the guys in the category.

“Adam Lambert- Whataya Want From Me…” the presenter says and they show Adam.

“That’s daddy!” Camden exclaims pointing at the screen.

“Sure is.” Sauli agrees.

When Adam’s name isn’t read as the winner Camden pouts, but Sauli tells him it’s ok.

“Hey Cam let’s send your dad a text to let him know we were watching.” Sauli says pulling out his phone.

“Tell him I love him and he’s the bestest daddy in the world! Even if he didn’t win the stupid Grammy.” Camden says to Sauli making the man laugh.

Sauli shoots off the text and goes back to watching _The Princess Bride_ with Camden.

When it’s time for bed Sauli reads Camden a book then kisses him good night.

“Sauli can I ask you a question?” Camden asks.

“Sure little man what’s up?” Sauli asks.

“Are you going to be my new daddy?” the little boys asked.

Sauli is taken back, “I…I don’t know.”

“I want you to be my daddy. You’re the bestest at cuddles and kisses.” Camden says and yawns.

“You’ll have to talk to your father about that.” Sauli says.

Camden nods and closes his eyes.

Adam comes home to find Sauli waiting for him in the living room.

“Is Cam a sleep?” Adam asks.

“Yes right after a book and more cuddles.” Sauli says.

“Baby, you seem…off what’s wrong?” Adam asks coming to sit next to Sauli.

Sauli thinks about if he should tell Adam what Camden asked or not, but in the end tells him, “Camden asked if I was going to be his new daddy.”

Adam isn’t surprised. Camden’s asked him the same thing a few times now, but Adam doesn’t give him a straight answer.

“Would you like to be his dad some day?” Adam asks.

“I…I want to, but it’s too soon to give you an answer.” Sauli replies.

Adam smiles, “I don’t care what your answer is down the road. Just know that we both love you and you’re always welcome here.”

Sauli smiles at that and kisses Adam. They make out on the couch until there jaws hurt and Adam’s ready to have some “loser of a Grammy” sex.


	3. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Real people in fake stories. The whole story is made up no one in this story living or dead is like this in real life.

As the months past Adam’s getting more and more busy with his album. He and Sauli try to touch base as much as possible, but it’s hard. Sauli gets a job as an entertainment reporter for a radio station in Finland. The good part is that he can call in to the show once a week from LA. In June though Sauli goes back to Finland to help his dad with the business and take care of a few other things that need to be done.

On Sauli’s birthday Adam asks Sauli to move in and he says yes. Camden is ecstatic when Adam tells him the news and he’s more then willing to give Sauli space in his room.

“Buddy Sauli’s not moving into your room. You can keep it the way it is.” Adam tells the little boy.

“But daddy, what if he wants to share my room. Can we get have bunk beds?” Camden replies.

Adam laughs, “Cam, Sauli moving in with us, but not into your room. I promise.”

Camden thinks it over, “Well can I still have a bunk bed?”

“We’ll talk about it later.” Adam replies.

The day Sauli arrives back to the US Leila takes Camden for the night to let Sauli and Adam have some time to themselves.

“Missed you…so much.” Adam said pushing Sauli against the door.

“Missed you too.” Sauli pants and pushes back at Adam.

They make it to bed as their clothes come off. Adam pushes Sauli down onto the bed and moves on top of him. Their cocks are rubbing against each other.

“Feels so good.” Adam whispers to Sauli.

“Need…more.” Sauli moans when Adam’s attached to his neck.

Adam grabs the lube and a condom from under the pillow making Sauli smirk.

“What…I like to be prepared.” Adam says and kisses the smirk off of Sauli.

Adam turns Sauli over so that they’re back to front.

Adam kisses and licks down Sauli’s back until he reached Sauli’s crack. He licked a stripe down the man’s ass making him wiggle and rub his cock on the bedding.

“A-Adam more, please…” Sauli moans out.

Adam uses his thumbs to gently open Sauli’s ass to reveal his hole. It’s tight and pink just how Adam remembers and he kisses it. Then using his tongue he licks at it getting the hole wet. Sauli moans out and Adam keeps rimming Sauli. Adam makes his tongue into a point and pokes at Sauli’s hole, but doesn’t go in.

“Please Adam…need more…fingers…need fingers.” Sauli pants.

“Well since you asked so nicely.” Adam says and grabs the lube.

Adam coats his fingers with it and smears the lube around Sauli’s hole before putting a finger in. Sauli bucks up and takes the finger all the way in. Adam moves it in and out then adds a second.

With two fingers Adam’s able to reach further and scissor Sauli’s hole wider. He moves into Sauli as Sauli moves with him. Adam hits the man’s prostate and Sauli moans out. Adam smiles and goes back to the spot again and again making Sauli moan louder.

“Baby, stop…need you in me when I come.” Sauli says.

Adam moves his fingers a couple of more times before he takes them out and goes to the condom. Sauli roll over so he’s on his back when Adam takes him. Adam spreads more lube on the condom and around Sauli hole before putting the bottle away.

He kisses Sauli as he lines up then pushes in gently. As Adam moves further into Sauli, Sauli pushes down to open up for him. Adam’s soon sitting fully in Sauli and he takes a minute to regain control.

“Adam…move please.” Sauli whines.

Adam smiles down at the man, pulls out, and slams back in. Sauli grunts, but takes the hard push and pull of Adam’s movements. Adam notices that Sauli is making grunts rather then groans and he changes his pace. Sauli starts to groan soon enough and Adam moves down to kiss him.

When Sauli’s close he touches his cock and jerks off while Adam hits his prostate.

“So close.” Sauli moans and jerks himself off faster.

Adam’s pace speeds up as Sauli’s hand does and Sauli’s coming over his chest and hand while Adam still moves in him.

When Adam’s close he pulls out of Sauli, takes the condom off, and jerks off coming on Sauli’s chest. Adam slumps when he’s done coming and looks down at Sauli. Their come decorates his chest and Adam smiles.

“Mine.” Adam says and kisses Sauli.

Sauli breaks the kiss with, “Yours.”

Adam leaves to get a washcloth and comes back to wipe Sauli off. Sauli lets Adam do the after care routine they have and before he knows it he’s cuddled up to Adam with his head under Adam’s chin.

“Missed you so much. Don’t leave me that long again.” Adam says to Sauli.

Sauli smiles, “I missed you too.”

They end up going another round before they settle down to sleep.

\----------------------  
A week later Sauli is out with Camden while Adam’s in the studio. They went to the park in the morning and were meeting Danielle for lunch.

“Sauli…are you going to marry daddy?” Camden asks as he and the man walk to the café for lunch.

Sauli smiles at the question, “I don’t know little man. Isn’t that up to your dad?”

Camden thinks about it, “But if you love each other why don’t you just get married?”

Sauli chuckles, “It’s a lot harder then you think. We can’t just go to the court house and get a marriage license.”

“Why not?” Camden asks.

“Because in California two men can’t get married to each other.” Sauli replies.

“But…but if they love each other how come they can’t get married?” Camden asks.

Sauli sighs, “I don’t know little man. That one’s a lot harder to answer.”

Camden huffs, “Well if I were the president I would let everyone marry whoever they want.”

Sauli smiles at the comment.

At lunch Camden tells Danielle about Adam’s new album and how cool it was.

“Daddy let me go to the studio and hear some of his new songs. There’s one that’s really cool. It like has this big sound at the beginning and it’s like…like…” Camden trails off trying to find the word for what he was trying to say.

“It’s like a wave of music crashing into you.” Sauli finishes.

“Yeah like that!” Camden says with a smile.

Danielle smiles at the pair, “You guys get along really well huh?”

“I love Sauli!” Camden exclaims and gives Sauli a wet kiss on the cheek.

Danielle laughs at Camden’s outburst and Sauli blushes.

“Hey guys have I missed anything?” Adam says from behind Camden.

“Daddy!” Camden yells and jumps up to hug Adam.

“Hey buddy.” Adam says and hugs Camden back.

“Hey baby.” Adam greets Sauli.

“Hey.” Sauli replies and moves for a kiss.

Danielle gushes as she watches Adam and Sauli.

“Dani knock it off.” Adam mock scolds.

She laughs, “Hey, how’s recording?”

Adam goes into a long explanation about the album and how it’s more rock, then pop and how the producers are even more awesome then last time. He talks about Alisan being in the studio that morning doing some background vocals and how she’s doing some harmonies with him as well.

“Aunty Alisan was there?” Camden says looking up from his coloring.

“Yea, but only for like an hour.” Adam lies.

“I want to see Aunty Alisan!” Camden pouts.

“Soon, buddy. She’s busy.” Adam replies.

Camden pouts more, “But I want to see her!”

“Hey, Camden why don’t we see if she’s busy in a couple of days and we can go out to lunch with her.” Sauli says.

Camden agrees quickly. Adam smiles at how Sauli defused the tantrum that was about to start quickly.

After lunch Adam has to go back to the studio and Sauli was taking Camden home to relax.

“I’ll see you at dinner?” Sauli asks.

“Maybe.” Adam replies.

“Text me to let me know.” Sauli says back.

“I will. No worries.” Adam says and leans down to kiss Sauli.

“Adam, Adam is that your boyfriend?” A paparazzo asked.

Adam rolled his eyes, which were hidden behind his sunglasses, “Would I kiss him if he wasn’t?”

His answer makes a few of the paparazzi laugh.

“Adam how’s the album coming?” “Adam are you going to get married soon?” “Adam are you having another child?” said 3 different paparazzi at the same time.

Adam didn’t answer any more questions. He tried to make a pathway to his car and a path to get Sauli and Camden out of the flash of the cameras.

Camden was holding onto Sauli’s hand tightly. He was never a fan of the paparazzi and hated when they would follow him and his dad around. Sauli seemed to know that Camden didn’t like the attention, so he picked up the small boy and held him close.

“It’s ok little man, you’re almost away from them.” Sauli whispered into Camden’s ear.

Camden held onto Sauli tightly as Sauli walked faster to get away from the paparazzi.

They made it safely away from the paparazzi a block away and Sauli let out a sigh.

“You ok Cam?” Sauli asked the little boy.

Camden nodded, “I hate those guys.”

Sauli let out a small chuckle, “Yea they are kind of mean aren’t they?”

“They always want to take my picture.” Camden said back.

“Well that’s because you’re such a cute kid.” Sauli said trying to make Camden feel better.

Camden smiled, “It’s only because I look like daddy.”

“Yes you do.” Sauli agreed.

Sauli lets Camden down and takes his hand as they walk down the street. Camden stops in front of a store and Sauli stops when Camden’s hand pulls him back.

“What is it little man?” Sauli asked.

“We should go in. Get daddy a present.” Camden says.

“And what kind of present should we get him?” Sauli asked.

“A ring…like a wedding ring!” Camden answers.

Sauli smirks, “A wedding ring? But we’re not getting married.”

“I know, but like…a ring that says you guys are going to be married.” Camden replies.

“An engagement ring?” Sauli supplies.

Camden’s eyes light up, “Yes! Aunty Brooke has one and you should get one for daddy!”

Sauli thinks it over before he answers, “We can go look, but no promises about getting an engagement ring today.”

Camden is happy with the answer and pulls Sauli into the store. They end up looking at all the different rings before Sauli can’t help, but pick up the engagement ring that Camden likes best. It’s a great price and on sale making it an even better deal.

“Sauli we have to get it!” Camden whines.

Sauli nods, “I’ll think about it.”

Camden huffs, “But Sauli it’s the prefect ring to give daddy! Then you two can get married!”

“Camden…lets talk about this later. Ok?” Sauli says back.

Camden sighs in defeat, “But I want you to be my other daddy.”

Sauli’s heart melts at the comment and he moves to kiss Camden on the head.

“Camden…I promise one day.” Sauli whispers to the little boy.

\---------------------------  
Adam takes a day off from recording to spend time with Camden. He invites Sauli to go with them to science museum, but Sauli says he’s got some work to do. In reality he was going back to the jewelry store he and Camden had been to a few days prior.

“Hello sir, may I help you?” the guy working the jewelry counter asks.

“Yes, um, I was here a few days ago and saw I ring I’d like to get for my, uh, my engagement.” Sauli answered.

The man’s eyes light up, “Oh who’s the lucky girl?”

Sauli gives him a smirk, “His name is Adam.”

The man is taken back, “Oh I’m sorry I didn’t know you were gay.”

Sauli chuckles, “It’s fine…oh here’s the ring.”

The man takes the ring Sauli is pointing at and shows it to him. Sauli looks at it one more time before he nods.

“This is the one.” Sauli says and gives the ring back.

“And what size would you like?” The man asks.

Sauli produces one of Adam’s rings, “Whatever this size is.”

The man takes the ring from Sauli and goes to measure it. He comes back with it after he gets the needed information.

“We should have it ready in a week. If you just fill out the information and pay we’ll be happy to your ring ready.” The man says.

Sauli fills out the paper work and hands it back to the man.

“We’ll call you when it’s ready for pick up.” The man says.

“Thank you.” Sauli says back.

A week goes by and it takes all of Sauli’s will not to tell anyone that he’s going to propose. When his phone rings to let him know the ring is finished he goes to pick it up without anyone with him.

When he gets the ring it’s even more beautiful then he remembers. The stone is set just right and the band is thick and looks just like any ring that Adam would wear. Sauli thanks the jeweler as he leaves with his new item.

Sauli sets up the whole engagement. He’s planned it so that Leila has Camden for the day and Adam has a day off from recording. Sauli tells Leila his plans and she cries from joy.

“Sauli you’re the best son in law I could’ve asked for.” Leila says through her tears.

The day of the engagement Sauli is nervous. The weather isn’t what he wanted it to be and Adam’s stressed about not being in the studio for the day.

“Baby, let’s have a picnic.” Sauli mentions to Adam.

“It looks like it’s going to rain.” Adam replies.

Sauli pushes though, “Please, baby, we don’t always have that much time together and it would so much fun to go to that spot you took me to again.”

Adam thinks about it, “We can go as long as it isn’t raining.”

Sauli smiles to himself, “Ok.”

It doesn’t rain and they go on their picnic. Sauli packed the basket this time with food and champagne as well as the ring.

They drive to the spot and Adam parks in the same place again. Sauli smiles as they get out of the car. They hold hands as they walk to the secret spot and when they arrive it takes Sauli’s breath away again.

“Let’s eat, I’m starving.” Adam says.

Sauli nods in agreement and places the blanket down under the tree. He takes out the food and champagne without disrupting the ring box that’s also in the basket. He peeks at it to make sure it’s still there before he eats.

“You’re quiet today.” Adam comments between bites of food.

“Just have a lot on my mind.” Sauli replies.

“You and me both babe.” Adam says back.

They eat in silence enjoying the company of one another. After they’re finished eating Adam gets up to stretch and look out over LA. It gives Sauli the prefect chance to get the ring out of the basket and into his pocket.

Adam comes back just as Sauli puts the dirty plates away and is closing the lid of the basket once more. He sits next to Sauli and pulls the smaller man close to him. They cuddle under tree and listen to the wind rustle the leaves.

Sauli pulls away from Adam and Adam frowns, “What’s up?”

Sauli takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

“I…We’ve only know each other for a short time, but I feel like I’ve known you most of my life. These past few months have been…amazing and I want the rest of my life to be the same...” Sauli trails off, but grabs the ring box from his pocket and opens it to show Adam, “Will you marry me?”

Adam’s breath is taken from him. He looks up to Sauli’s eyes, then to the ring and back again.

“Oh my God, Sauli…this, oh my God!” Adam says. He takes the ring out of Sauli’s hand and looks at it.

“Adam…is that a yes?” Sauli asks nervous.

Adam smiles, “Of course I’ll marry you!”

Sauli smiles and takes the ring back. He slips onto Adam’s ring finger and pulls him in for a kiss.

As they pull away Adam has tears leaking from his eyes and a smile on his.

“Baby, this is…I can’t believe it.” Adam says.

Sauli just smiles.


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Real people in fake stories. The whole story is made up no one in this story living or dead is like this in real life.

Adam and Sauli’s wedding isn’t until after Adam’s tour. With the new album and tour brings so much stress that Sauli thought it would be a good idea if they held off the wedding until after Adam returned.

Adam had Sauli and Camden with him for the summer while he toured, but once it hit September his boys were back in California so Camden could start school. That wasn’t the only change during tour. Camden also took to calling Sauli papa and the first time he did Sauli cried.

“Daddy my teacher is so pretty!” Camden tells Adam on Skype.

Adam smiles back at his son, “Is that so? What does she look like?”

“She’s tall and um, has papa’s hair, but longer and…and she’s so nice!” Camden tells Adam.

Adam chuckles, “Well I’m glad you like her. I can’t wait to meet her when I come home.”

“You’ll love her! Maybe you can marry her too!” Camden replies.

Adam laughs, “Buddy, I don’t know if I can marry your teacher too.”

“Why?” Camden asks.

“Because she’s not my…type. I’m sure she’s nice and all, but I don’t think I’ll marry her.” Adam answers.

Camden thinks it over then replies, “Well if you’re not going to marry her then I will.”

Adam laughs, “Ok, but I’m not paying for the wedding.”

\--------------------------  
Adam returns home from tour two weeks before Christmas. By then Sauli had gotten most of the Christmas presents Camden wanted and had gotten Adam his gift.

“What do you want for Christmas?” Adam asks Sauli.

“Only you.” Sauli replies and pulls Adam to him.

Adam smiles and kisses Sauli, “But you already have me.”

Sauli smiles back, “I don’t care. Whatever you get me will be amazing.”

It takes Adam 3 days to figure out what to get Sauli. He knows that Sauli will love his present and can’t wait to give it to him on Christmas morning.

Christmas morning is filled with joy as Camden opens his presents. He smiles and opens all the boxes to reveal toys and clothes.

“Santa is the best!” Camden exclaims.

Sauli smiles and leans back into Adam to watch their son open his gifts.

Once all the presents are opened Adam excuses himself from the room. He returns with Sauli’s gift.

“Baby, I know that you miss your dog, so I got you one for here.” Adam says and shows Sauli the puppy lying in his arms.

“A…a puppy? Adam, this is…I can’t believe it.” Sauli says and takes the small animal from his lover’s arms.

“You got us a puppy!” Camden yells and wakes the puppy.

“Camden not so loud.” Adam says.

Camden quiets down to look at the puppy in Sauli’s arms. He was a chocolate lab and loved cuddling up to everyone.

“What should we can him?” Sauli asks.

Camden thinks, “Mrs. Baker!”

Adam and Sauli laugh.

“Buddy, the dog’s a boy…how about something Finnish?” Adam asks.

“Onni…means happiness.” Sauli says.

“Onni.” Adam says. He thinks it over.

“O-nni.” Camden tries to say.

“I like it…Onni, hey boy, welcome to the family.” Adam says and pets the puppy’s head.

\----------------------------

In the summer Sauli and Adam get married. They went to New York for the ceremony.

“Camden, are you dressed?” Adam asks his son.

“Almost! Uncle Neil is helping me with my buttons.” Camden replies.

Adam looks back into the mirror to check his tie one more time before he smiles and turns to check on his son.

Camden is wearing a black suit almost the same fit as Adam’s. He’s wearing a purple tie, that he begged to wear, and his small mini converse instead of the dress shoes.

“Camden you look so handsome.” Adam says.

“You look handsomer.” Camden says back.

Adam goes to pick up Camden and kisses the little boy on the cheek, “Ready?”

“Ready.” Camden replies.

Adam puts the little boy down and they walk, with Neil, out to hall the wedding was taking place.

Adam and Sauli shed tears as they read their vows and even included Camden into the wedding.

“Sauli as the husband of Adam, do you promise to take care of Camden as long as you live?” the justice of peace asked.

“I do.” Sauli replies and squeezes Camden’s hand.

“Camden do you promise to be the best son to Sauli as you can be as long as you live?” the justice asks the little boy.

“I do.” Camden says with a huge smile.

The justice then has Sauli and Adam exchange rings and soon announces them married. Their family and friends clap and cry as they walk down the aisle.

\------------------------

A year and a half later Sauli and Adam are at the hospital with their newborn twins, Elina Sara and Matias Sebastian.

“She’s so tiny.” Adam says holding the little girl in his arms.

“She looks just like you.” Sauli says back. He’s holding Matias in his arms.

“She looks like you more.” Adam argues back.

“Adam…she has ginger hair.” Sauli says.

Adam smiles, “Well played…but Matias looks like you.”

“He does, but he has your eyes.” Sauli comments.

They fall into a comfortable silence and wait for Camden to arrive. When the little boy comes into the room he looks at his fathers and smiles.

“I’m a big brother!” he says.

“Congrats buddy…do you want to hold Elina or Matias first?” Adam asks.

“Elina.” Camden says.

Adam lets Camden sit in the chair that he previously was in and hands over the little girl to him. Camden is careful to support her head like his fathers taught him how and he smiles at the small baby.

Adam steps back to look at his family. He can’t believe that what was a chance meeting in a coffee shop in Finland with a cute Finnish boy he met would turn into him being married and having more children.

Sauli walked over to Adam with Matias still in his arms. Adam puts an arm around Sauli and smiles down at the man.

“I love you.” Adam says.

“I love you too.” Sauli replies.


End file.
